Tình yêu vượt thế giới
by magic-heart.1220
Summary: Amuto. Nhìn thấy người con gái mình yêu chết trước mặt mình quả thật là đau khổ tột cùng. Sau cái chết của Amu, Ikuto đã khép mình với thế giới. Và một ngày cậu gặp... Hãy đón xem cậu chuyên tình yêu vượt thế giới, một oneshort nhẹ nhàng về couple Amuto. Amu và Ikuto, với Utau, Nagihiko, kukai và Tadase vào các vai cameo.


Chào các bạn. Đây là fanfic Shugo Chara đầu tiên của mình , nên nhẹ tay thôi nhe! Fanfic này là one-short, chủ yếu tập trung vào couple Amuto. ( Mình rất thích couple này!)

Disclaimer : Shugo Chara không thuộc về mình

Note :

_' In nghiêng : _Amu

**In đậm : **Ikuto

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Nếu được sinh ra lần nữa chúng ta sẽ lại gặp nhau nhé! _

Trời mưa rồi...

Trời mưa tầm tã , như đang khóc cho cô gái tội nghiệp...Ra đi khi còn quá trẻ

_Em..yêu anh..._

'tách tách' Chàng trai mang mái tóc màu xanh đang khóc giữa trời mưa tầm tã...Nhưng anh cứ mặc cho mưa rơi, thấm ướt chiếc áo choàng mỏng màu xanh...

_Xin lỗi...vô cùng xin lỗi, Iku..to..._

' Ikuto à, hãy vào trong thôi. Trời mưa to lắm, anh sẽ bi cảm lạnh mất' Utau một tay cầm ô, tay còn lại nhẹ chạm vào bờ vai của anh trai mình..

**Xin lỗi , Amu...Anh thật vô dụng..**

' Cô ấy mà biết anh như thế này thì sẽ buồn lắm...'

**Anh không thể bảo vệ được em...**

' Utau à..anh muốn đi dạo một chút...đừng làm phiền anh nhé...'

**Tại anh mà em đau khổ...**

' Ikuto...' Utau thở dài, chìa cho Ikuto chiếc ô và đi vào trong...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ikuto thơ thẩn đi một cách không có mục đích. Qua đôi mắt cậu , thế giới như đã biến thành màu xám..Cậu không thể nhớ được lần cuối cùng cậu cười hay đi chơi với Utau là khi nào nữa, và có lẽ không nhớ lại càng tốt hơn, vì hế cứ nhớ lại về việc gì , thì hình ảnh của cô người yêu đã qua đời lại hiện ra.

' Á!'

' Tôi xin lỗi, cô có sao không?' Ikuto chìa tay, đỡ lấy cô gái mà cậu vừa va phải. Cùng lúc đó cô gái ngẩng mặt lên.

Tóc hồng, mắt vàng...

' Amu?' Ikuto lẩm bẩm ' Em là Amu phải không?'

' Ừ đúng vậy. Tên tôi là Hato Amu ' Cô cười xã giao ' Và cậu là?'

' Tôi là Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Xin lỗi, trông cô giống cô ấy quá.'

Im lặng.

'Hato-san này..uhm...cô có muốn uống cà phê với tôi không, coi như là xin lỗi..'

'Cô gái cười 'Xin lỗi, để lần sau nhé, Tsukiyomi-san.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsukiyomi Ikuto thả mình xuống gường và bật đài lên. Hôm nay là một ngày dài, và có lẽ là cậu đã bị cảm lạnh mất rồi. Tuy nhiên, trong đầu cậu giờ chỉ có một ý nghĩ : Hinamori Amu có phải là Hato Amu hay không? Cô ấy đã quay lại , hay là ông trời đã cho họ một cơ hội khác?

' Tin thời sự : Tối hôm nay có một cô gái đẫ bị xe tải cán chết do lái xe say rượu .Nạn nhân được xác định là Hato Amu, 16 tuổi..'

**Ôi không. Cô ấy đã...qua đời rồi ư? Nhanh chóng vậy sao?**

Tia hi vọng tưởng chừng như vừa được nhóm lên trong trái tim cậu bỗng vụt tắt như đèn trước gió.

Đêm hôm đó , cậu lại mơ giấc mơ đó...về một cô gái tóc hồng, đang nằm trong vũng máu của chính mình..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hôm nay là một ngày vô cùng nóng...Ikuto và Utau đi vào trong viện nghiên cứu Guardian.

'Xin chào mọi người.' Tadase - chủ tịch viện lên tiếng.' Hôm nay chúng ta có một thành viên mới trong tổ Thí nghiệm . Tên cô ấy là Supedo Amu'

Tóc hồng , mắt vàng..

Đúng là khuôn mặt ấy, nước da ấy.

**Amu? Em đó** **sao? **

' Có vấn đề gì sao, cậu Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Cậu cứ nhìn chằm chặp tôi từ nãy giờ.'

'À ..không..' Cậu lúng túng..' Chỉ là cô trông quen quá mà thôi.' **Cô trông giống cô ấy quá. **

Cô gái với cái tên Supedo Amu cười.' Vậy sao?'

' Đúng vậy...cô trông rất giống cô ấy...từ khuôn mặt đến cái tên..'

'Hinamori Amu.'

Cậu nhìn cô gái đứng trước mặt mình, ngạc nhiên.

' Tôi trông giống cô ấy phải không? Ngài Tadase cũng nói thế lần đàu tiên gặp tôi. 'Supedo nhìn thẳng vào mặt cậu ' Cô ấy là người cậu yêu phải không?'

Ikuto đứng lặng thinh , không nói một lời, nhìn cô gái với một vẻ mặt buồn bã và lặng lẽ gật đầu.

' Cô có muốn đi uống cà phê với tôi không?'

Cô gái mỉm cười. ' Phải để ngày mai mất vậy, xin lỗi nhé! Hôm nay tôi bận.

Và hôm sau, viện Guardian nói chung và Ikuto nói riêng đã nhận được một bất ngờ , chỉ có điều nó không hề vui vẻ : Một tai nạn tối qua đã cướp đi sinh mạng của nhóm thực nghiệm sinh ở bên trong, trong đá có cô gái mới : Supedo Amu

Từ đó , Ikuto tự thuyết phục mình không được chìm vào giấc ngủ , bởi hễ cứ ngủ là cậu lại thấy hình ảnh đó : cô gái cậu yêu nằm trong vũng máu của chính mình, một tay ôm em gái Ami, tay còn lại đặt vào quả trứng Emberyo, nước mắt chảy dài trên khuôn mặt. Chỉ có điều, cậu mơ thấy ba Amu chứ không phải là một nữa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

' Utau, đường này' Ikuto dẫn em gái mình đi vào trong xưởng làm phim, trong khi Nagihiko và Kukai đang cố chặn đám paparazzi lại.

' À, em Utau đến rồi.' Cô quản lí mới của Utau mừng rỡ ' Vừa kịp giờ đấy'

' Yeah, hôm nay chắc là em may mắn, chị Amu nhỉ.' Utau nở một nụ cười thân thiện.

**Amu? Lại một Amu khác sao?**

' Cậu chắc là anh trai của em Hoshina phải không, cậu Tsukiyomi.

NHanh chóng nở một nụ cười lạnh lùng, cậu đáp lời ' Tôi là Tsukiyomi Ikuto, anh trai của Utau. Cô là Amu , quản lí mới của con bé phải không?'

' Tôi là Kuroba Amu, rất vui được gặp cậu.'

' Bao giờ chúng ta đi uống cà phê nhé!' Cậu nhẹ nhàng hỏi

Cô gái suy nghĩ một lúc rồi trả lời ' Ừ..Được thôi.'

Tối hôm đó, Utau về nhà hoảng hốt trong bộ quần áo hơi rách và khuôn mặt có một chút máu.

' Utau, chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy? ' Ikuto hoảng hốt

'Em bị một nhóm người chặn đường, và chị Amu đã che chở cho em về đây ít xây xát nhất có thể, nhưng,...chị ấy...' Utau ngập ngừng, nước mắt xuất hiện trong đôi mắt đang cứa đày nỗi sợ kia.' Nhưng ..chị ấy bị thương nặng quá ...lúc về đến đây, chị ấy ..không còn thở nữa..' Và cô ôm mặt khóc.

Lập tức , Ikuto chạy đến bàn điện thoại, gọi cấp cứu, và liếc mắt qua thân hình đày máu đang dựa vào ghế sô pha.

Và cô gái có tên Kuroba Amu cũng đã rời xa cõi đời tươi đẹp để về vương quốc chết.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Ikuto. Ikuto.' Tadase gọi , hua hua tay, cố gắng cắt cậu khỏi dòng suy nghĩ.

'Sao đây?' Ikuto hỏi một cách khó chịu. Chẳng lẽ yên lặng ngồi ngắm hoa cũng không được sao?

' Em ..ờ ...có một cuộc hẹn với một cô gái ngày mai. Anh có thể ..ờm...hẹn đôi với chị gái cô ấy được không' Cậu lúng túng

Ikuto lườm ' Ta không phải người hầu của nhóc đâu nhé.! Đừng tưởng nhóc là chủ tịch viện mà muốn gì là được...'

Biết rằng không đễ thuyết phục Ikuto, Tadase đành giở trờ mít ướt với đôi mắt long lanh như cún con. Va cuối cùng, như dự đoán...Ikuto chịu thua và đồng ý đi với cậu, nhưng với 1 điều kiện là Tadase phải mặc như một chú hề đến viện vào hôm sau. Tadase thì miễn cưỡng nhận lời.

Tối hôm đó, Tadase dẫn một cô gái tóc vàng đi với mình và đằng sau là một cô gái khác nữa. Do trời tối nên Ikuto không nhìn thấy gì và đoán đó là chị cô gái kia.

' Anh Ikuto, đây là bạn của em, cô Daiya Hishigata. ' Tadase chỉ vào cô gái tóc vàng. ' Còn đây là chị cô ấy, Daiya Amu.'

**A..mu..! Lại một Amu nữa...Ôi, trông cô ấy cũng giống Amu thật...**

' Chào cậu.' Cô gái cúi đầu, và nở nụ cười xã giao, mặc dù không thể che giấu được vẻ khó chịu khi Ikuto cứ nhìn cô như người ngoài hành tinh.

'Ờ...Ùm...Chào cô, Daiya- san .' Cậu lúng túng

May mắn thay, Tadase đã phá vỡ không khí yên lặng một cách khó chịu đó bằng cách mời tất cả bọn họ đi uống cà phê. Tuy nhiên, giữa đường, bỗng nhiên cô gái tên Amu kia ngã quỵ và ho ra máu. Xe cấp cứu đã đến rất nhanh sau đó, nhưng cũng giống như một bông hoa đã tàn, Daiya Amu không bao giờ có thể mở mắt nữa. Căn bệnh máu trắng đã cướp đi mạng sống của cô gái mới 18 tuổi này.

Và một lần nữa, trái tim của Ikuto khép lại, như một cục băng , từ chối đối mặt với ánh sáng.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ikuto ngồi ở quán cà phê, với chiếc ghế còn trống bên cạnh. Hato Amu...Supedo Amu...Kuroba Amu...Daiya Amu...chưa có ai đã kịp ngồi vào vị trí đó cả. Chua có ai ngoại trừ Hinamori Amu.

Sau cái chết của Amu,rất nhiều cô gái đã cố gắng thử tiếp cận Ikuto, nhưng đều không thành công. Biết sao được chứ, trong lòng Ikuto đã chỉ có hình bóng một người con gái mà thôi. Họ thầm hi vọng thời gian sẽ làm hình bóng cô gái mời nhạt đi . Nhưng không. Ikuto không thể nào quên Amu được, nhất là sau khi cậu đã gặp các Amu kia. Cậu cảm thấy thất vọng về mình. Cậu không thể bảo vệ dược Hinamori Amu, lẫn các cô gái kia.

**Xin lỗi, Amu. Anh không thể yêu một người con gái nào khác. ...Vì..trái tim này đã dành trọn cho em..**

'Xin lỗi, tôi có thể ngồi đây được chứ?' Một giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ vang lên' Quán đông quá nên hết chỗ ngồi mất rồi.'

**Chẳng lẽ là..**

Ikuto ngước lên. Chủ nhân giọng nói đó là một cô gái tóc hồng mắt vàng xinh đẹp và đeo một chiếc cặp tóc hình chữ X.

**Amu? **

' À vâng.' Bằng một giọng lịch sự, cậu mời cô gái ngồi. ' Tôi là Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Và cô là?' **Làm ơn, hãy nói là Amu đi!**

' Tôi là Hinamori Amu' Cô gái cười, một nụ cười rất giống của Amu. Ikuto cảm thấy tim mình như ngừng đập.

**Hina..mo..ri...A..mu..Amu?**

Trước khi Ikuto kịp lên tiếng, cô gái đã cất lời .' Anh vẫn như vậy nhỉ Ikuto. Giấu biệt cảm xúc của mình qua khuôn mặt đó. Em đã hi vọng là anh có thay đổi sau khi em 'chết'. Hoặc chí ít là có một cô gái mới.'

' Amu? Em ..đó sao?'

Hinamori Amu cười và gật đầu ' Em đã trở lại rồi, Ikuto'

Trong một quán cà phê nhó nhưng đông, có một chàng trai tóc xanh nước biển đang ôm một cô gái tóc hồng, trên mặt cả hai đều đẫm nước mắt. Cho dù mọi người trong quán có nhìn họ một cách tò mò đến mày, cậu vẫn cứ ôm chặt cô gái.Và chắc chắn là cậu sẽ từ chối buông cô ấy ra, cho dù có đánh đổi mọi giá.

Truyền thuyết có kể về tình yêu của một joker chuyên bắt trứng X , và một chàng trai đẹp trai, chân thành và dũng cảm. Tình yêu của họ được nói là mạnh đến mức vượt qua cả thời gian và không gian, qua cả cõi chết và thiên đàng...

Cuối cùng cũng xong . Nhẹ cả người

Hato = heart

Supedo = spade

Kuroba = clover

Daiya ( Daiyamondo) = daimond

2,088 từ.


End file.
